


Shooting Star

by deannamight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Death, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, Sad, do you believe in aliens?, fucking angst, im making myself suffer, iwaoi - Freeform, lmao what the hell am i doing, oikawa tooru - Freeform, scifi, take a tissue, there's no other characters, yep i cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannamight/pseuds/deannamight
Summary: Oikawa is an alien.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Shooting Star

It was a nice summer. Hajime sat on the ground with mud all over his whole face, body, and feet. He took a stick and poked the frog near his feet causing it to jump back on the river. "Oh, come on!!!" he yelled, frustrated he couldn't get it. He laid his back on the ground, not caring about all the muds and dirt. He crossed his arm and used it as his pillow, and looked at the sky. He felt relaxed seeing the blue sky and feeling the summer air hitting his skin

He just laid there staring at the clouds, figuring out their shapes and imagining some cool things. Like how it would look like if Godzilla was there, a nuclear explosion, a missile coming at him as he runs for his life. He ran back to his home thinking the missile might catch up, but that missile can't beat him of course. As he reached their front door, Hajime paused and faces the incoming missile. He positioned himself as if he's going to punch it. Their distance closing and right before he could unleash his superpower, his mom opened the door.

"What have you done again this time? Look at your clothes! You're not even doing the laundry!" she yelled pinching his ear.

"Ow ow ow!!!" Hajime couldn't do anything as his mom brought him to the bathroom.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Do not play near that river!" his mom removed his clothes and threw him inside the tub. With every movement, she would scold him again and again as she cleans him up, only repeating the words she already said.

Hajime liked that place. He would come there often to just lay down beside the river, staring at the sky, try catching some insects and play with frogs and toads. And when night time comes, he'd climb a tree to lay down their roof. He would stare at the starry night sky, think about things alone, and just hum. He even slept there waking up with a worried mom looking for him everywhere and then see him unexpectedly climbing down the tree to get in his room.

Hajime never had friends. He grew up in his auntie's care and got used to calling her mom, saw her as his mom, and treated her like his mom. He never met his parents. He'd play by himself and never interacted with others. Other children sometimes look at him in disgust because of the way he enjoys his childhood, and he didn't care about them either.

This night is different.

Hajime sat down on the roof fiddling with his fingers as he stares at the sky. It's not as starry as usual because of the clouds, but the moon was visible. The moonlight was not too bright but he could see the stick he's holding because of it. He threw it somewhere and stood up attempting to climb down back to his room. But his step was interrupted when he saw a star coming down from the sky.

"A shooting star?" he mumbled to thin air. Hajime quickly clasped his hands together and wished. "I wish I had a friend" it was a simple wish, but it was the only thing he wanted. He looks like he didn't need it, but deep inside him, he stared at other children playing with a thought in his mind "I wish I had one too". He then looked up once again, but the star did not disappear just like how it does when he watched movies. The star continued falling towards... his direction?

Hajime's eyes grew wide as he jumped down the tree and then back to his room. He sat near his window and his head sticking out to see what happens. The shooting star change it's the direction and Hajime followed it with his gaze. It fell somewhere near familiar coordinates and Hajime ran out of their house without a single noise nor a whiff. The smoke from between the trees caught his interest and he ran to see what happened and where it landed. Hajime ran towards it with both wonder and anticipation. Hajime reached the place, the star landed on the river he's always been. The fence was broken and the river had a not-so-huge crater in the middle where the water fell instead of flow, made by the star. Hajime tiptoes to see what the star looked like, but the star was coated with mud and smoke. It was a grayish circle-like object with orange flickering lights on its angles, Hajime thought it was from the fire as it plunges through the atmosphere, but to his surprise, it wasn't.

"Does this mean my wish will come true?" he asked in curiosity, slanting his head to the side as he tried figuring out what will happen next. Hajime searched for something in his dark surroundings looking for something, and once his sight landed on a pebble, he picked it up and took more from different places. But his whole body flinches as the star cracked in half. "Uwah!" Hajime tripped causing him to slip on the edge of the hole and roll down until he reaches the bottom. His clothes were drenched by the water from the river and it was mixed with mud. Some went to his back, sides, chest, and even his face. "Aah!! Help! H-help me!" he tried screaming and hoping for someone to come for him, but was interrupted when he heard some weird noises coming from the huge piece of rock he called 'star'.

"Urgh" Hajime quickly looked back to see who it was. Maybe there was someone other than him who saw the star and followed it as he did. "Help! Anyone? I can't climb up!" that's when a figure caught his attention. The smoke covered its feature but he was pretty sure it was a kid almost his height. The lights from earlier showed its shadow and Hajime couldn't help but squint his eyes trying to see clearly. "Arg,h" his voice had a different and weird pitch with a mix of static noise.

The kid started to speak up, but Hajime didn't seem to understand. It was an unfamiliar language to him. The kid mumbled things underneath his breath and Hajime couldn't comprehend what it was. Only static noise were heard by him as the kid walked forward. Hajime noticed the kid was having a hard time walking, and when he saw it walking through the smoke, he quickly walked towards him to see his condition. The clouds that were covering the moon were moved by the wind, the moonlight reflects the unfamiliar kid allowing Hajime to study his features.

The kid had a messy brown hair, and eyes with the corresponding color. He also had several bruises. His knee, arms, his side, and his face. The brunette looked up to him, and stared at him for a whole minute. "Wh-what are you looking at?" his eyes met the other's, and he noticed how it glowed.

"Uhm, I-I haven't seen you around here. Who are you?" but the brunette did not answer, he just blinked a few times as a response.

"Are you mute?"

But once again, he just blinked.

"Okay then" Hajime helped him stand and brought his arms to his shoulder. "Come on, we gotta ask for help-" Hajime never really helped anyone before, this was new to him. He doesn't even know why he's helping this kid, but he thought maybe he's the friend he asked for. This means his wish came true... right?

Hajime stopped walking when he noticed the boy did not take a step. He looked at him and he's still staring. "Are you okay?"

The kid opened his mouth to say something, but Hajime only heard a noise with a static sound making him cover his ears. "Ack!" he winced while his eye was squinted. The sound makes his mind blank and caused him headache. He took a peek only to see the boy stretching his hand towards his face.

After a moment, the sound started to fade when the brunette cupped his cheeks and placed his forehead against Hajime's. The pain from his head faded and his hands fell slant from his ears to his side, he just stared at the boy's glowing brown eyes and after a moment falling to the ground unconscious.

\---

The sunlight took over every shadows lurking inside Hajime's room.

"Oii Hajime! Wake up!" an aggressive knock came crashing from his door. But knocking and screaming didn't help at all. Hajime was sound asleep hugging his pillow that smelled so good. It also felt so soft that he, himself didn't want to get up yet. School can wait, he just doesn't want to be disturbed. "Uhmm" a moan escape his lips as he tightened his hug and went back to sleep.

But the realization hit him.

"Wait-" Hajime's eyes opened and he jerked of his bed falling off from it with his face first. "Ow!" he exclaimed and rubbed the part that hit the floor. He stood up quickly trying to remember what happened last night. How did he climb that crater? What did his mom say when he got some drenched with dirt? Where was the kid from last night? Thoughts flooded Hajime's mind, but for a second, he looked at himself and he's okay. All cleaned, shinning shimmering splendid. And a certain figure caught his attention as he look at his own reflection.

The pillow he was hugging turns out to be the kid he met last night. He laid on the edge of his bed, looking comfortable and still staring at him. Hajime jumped in surprise and took a pillow to cover himself as a shield. 

"W-who are you?"

The boy sat up and swayed his legs at the edge of the bed while he smiled at him. "Hehe, It took me long befofe understanding your language" he then jumped with excitement and skipped on his way towards Hajime. "I looked through your mind last night, but I don't see something interesting"

Hajime's brows furrowed in confusion as he tries to process what he was saying. "Oh, right! My name..." the brunette tapped his temple with his index finger as he tried to think. "I'm a prince from the planet Oxordeon, but I don't have a name"

"Cool" Hajime whispered. His eyes gleaming in awe as he stare at the boy in front of him. "So, you're saying... you're an alien?"

"Is that what you call us?"

Hajime nods.

"Well, I guess I am"

The alien stayed on earth, claiming to be a boy mamed Oikawa Tooru. He hid behind a family next to Hajime's, changing their memories and pretended to be one of the Oikawa family. Since then, Tooru is the only boy Hajime played with. From grade school to middle school. Both had each other's back. Hajime no longer had to play by himself by the river, Tooru learned everything he needed to know just to fit in. The family he made also took him to school and feed him like a normal human being. For Tooru, if felt real he he really do belong in this unfamiliar place. He had his fans since he had a pretty handsome face for an alien, some girls would actually give him chocolates and offer their foods for him. But since he's Tooru, he chooses his "Iwa-chan" over them and eat with him anywhere.

The crater was found by a random man and was reported. It was investigated but Tooru wasn't found, since he made sure he left no evidence from the first night he landed. His ship was taken and so was all his things in it, but Tooru didn't mind since he already had a new family and a friend he met. That was all he needed.

Hajime asked "Why did you left your planet?"

Tooru, as a prince, had to take over their kingdom, but he didn't want any responsibilities. He never wanted to be the prince, he didn't want to rule. Tooru wanted to just live in peace and freedom. He wanted to play like the other Oxordeans, living in their world. He wanted to run and hide, laugh and cry just like them. But the royalty's are too strict.

He didn't like it.

"That's why you left?" Hajime looked at him with a furrowed brows under the starry night sky. Both of them sat on the roof, as they stare at the sky, talking about things. It's been years since Hajime met this alien friend of his. Oh, how time run so fast that he didn't notice they're already in middle school. "Didn't you know how cool it is to be a prince? I mean- you can get everything you want-"

"It's not that cool, trust me"

"You're crappy"

"Iwa-chan! You won't like it there I swear"

They both laughed as they talk about the world where Tooru came from. Some jokes he said, some unforgettable memories and such. But despite missing his world, Tooru never wanted to return.

"Did you know? When I first met you that night, I thought the ship you're from was a shooting star who fulfilled my wish" Tooru averted his eyes to Hajime with an asking face. "Well, it looked like a shooting star. I also wished I had a friend, and then you came" Hajime tried avoiding his gaze with his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"Well I can be your shooting star" he turned to see what Tooru meant, but he just smiled at him. His eyes squinting as he smiled widely. Hajime was used to seeing that smile since he always had it with him. He'll smile at anyone he sees with wink and its genuineness. But this smile for him was different. Hajime felt something electric running through his spine as he stared at that smile. "An Oxordeans has this one special power called Eochantiac. Since the word power is how humans define it, I'll just use the word power"

"Where's the sense of telling me an Oxordean term anyway?"

"I just wanted you to know! Why are you always mean?" Tooru exclaimed pouting his lips and crossing his arms dramatically.

"Anyways, that power we hold lives in our core as we grow up" Tooru closed his hand leaving his middle and index finger sticking out and placed it on his chest. Hajime stared at his weird behavior, but his eyes grew wide as he witnessed what happened next. A tiny circle marble came out of his chest and floats in his fingers. 

"That's fucking gross but cool at the same time"

"Shut up and listen" Tooru closed his eyes and started to mumble some words Hajime could almost recognize, but the static noises was still there. "This core is called a heart for humans, once it showed my colors, it loses its power and we die"

"What's your color?"

"I don't know"

The marble produced a small light causing them both to look at it. "Is that a firefly?" more fireflies came out of it and Tooru smiled as he stare at his friend with amusement.

Hajime smiled.

He never really saw him smile since he landed on this planet. The Hajime he knew always had a frown and pout and an expression of irritation everytime he sees the lad. Tooru knew his best friend's amusement toward insects. He would even make a giant monster like Godzilla if Hajime wished for it, but he didn't want to ruin this world.

"So, Iwa-chan... what's your first wish?"

Hajime looked at him as the brunette brushed his fingers through his hair. "So? You're gonna be my Ginnie?"

"Yes, but I can grant you unlimited wishes, master" Tooru sat straight and bowed.

"I just want to be happy"

\---

"Seriously, I said make friends, not a lot of girlfriends" Hajime say hitting the back of Tooru's neck.

"They're not my girlfriends! Besides, Oxordeans are not capable of falling in love" that last sentence brought a stinging pain to his chest. Hajime chose to ignore it almost everytime and didn't paid attention. They both keot walking, Hajime followed his alien friend, staring at his feet as it moved.

However, Tooru noticed his actions and lead him to a different place. The plan to go to school changed as he changed their way to the amusement park.

"Ah we're here" Hajime looked up, his brows furrowing the moment his sight landed on Tooru giving him a huge smile and a peace sign with a wink.

"What the fuck are we doing in a play place, Shittykawa?!"

"You said you want to be happy! I'm just granting your wish. I have powers, yeah, but I can't control people's feelings Iwa-chan" Tooru pouted.

"Then don't mind my wish, I'd rather pass my exams and win to nationals than waste my time here"

"Oh come on!!!!" the two of them argued wether to go and have fun or go back to their school and listen to their boring teachers. But because of that argument they didn't have enough time, means, Tooru won. Hajime found himself being dragged by his friend to the nearest ticket stall.

"Are you sure you want to ride that?" Hajime asked Tooru who was staring at the giant Pirate ship ride swinging back and forth. The people in it screaming in fear, some in excitement and laughing in joy. Tooru, on the other hand gulped. He felt shivers running through his spine as he wanted to back out.

"Yep, w-we're gonna-" his sentence was cut off by a woman screaming for her life. His eyes widened and he flinched staring at Hajime. "We're not gonna ride that shit, com on Iwa-chan" Tooru walked away pulling Hajime's arm. But the younger didn't budge. He was stuck on his place smirking as he pulled the alien back to his place. "You're kidding me... Iwa-chan if you wanna ride that thing, ride it alone!!"

"What? No. You said you wanted to make me happy, didn't you?"

"Yeah! Does seeing me suffer makes you happy?"

"Yes, let's go"

The swinging ship settled down. People who was riding earlier got down, some laughing, some crying and even vomiting on their way. Tooru made another soundless gulp as his grip on the hem of Hajime's shirt. His knees are getting weaker and weaker as he walked on his way. The ride operator reminded to wear their belts, he already said what things are allowed and what aren't. Tooru was placed at the corner left and next to him was Hajime.

"I swear to god Iwa-chan if something happened to me-"

"I won't let anything happen to you, shut up" Tooru didn't know how to respond or how to react. That sentence brought butterflies as he avoided his gaze refraining himself from punching the other. But his flowery thoughts were interrupted when the ride started swinging.

Hajime sat beside him smiling, his hands thrown upwards in enjoyment as he saw the scares expression on Tooru's face. He watched as his dark brown hair got blown upwards by the wind revealing his forehead, and swinging back, it went back down covering his squinted eyes. Hajime noticed how tight Tooru's grip on the side of his seat, making him bring his hands back down.

"H-hey, are you okay?" he asked with worry. But Tooru aggressively shook his head, and yelled a "No". "You managed to land with a ship on fire and now you're scared?" Hajime chuckled and took his hand up in the air. "If you're scared, think of the scariest thing that happened to you" Tooru opened his eyes, the the first thing he saw was a smiling Hajime. It wasn't just a smile, it was pure and genuine. It's nothing like the smiles he saw when he joked, not like when he saw how Tooru swam in the mud. It was a smile only he was able to bring out. "...and tell yourself, this is nothing than that moment"

Minutes later, the ride was over and Hajime was once again dragged by Tooru to eat in a random food stall. They ate a lot, they both wasted the day playing and laughing at how Tooru did but puke inside a public restroom after each ride.

"I think i'm gonna throw up-" Tooru covered his mouth and held his stomach.

"You were the one who wanted to come here"

The day stayed the same. Except this time... Hajime felt really happy.

\---

Hajime walked along the familiar river. He took each step while looking at the full bright moon, his eyes were too focused staring at it that he almost slipped on a rock. Hajime cursed under his breath as he stood up straight kicking the stupid rock and then cursing again. But then, his eyes landed on where the rock ended up in. Hajime sprinted to see and scan the place. It had a caution sign, but the investigation ended long ago, so he didn't mind. 

The crater changed. It had grasses and big rocks in the middle caused by the aggressive raining since then. He slid himself and sat on the biggest rock, and looked up to see the moon being blocked by a cloud. 

He took a sigh. A deep one.

"You see, if the moon can't give you the light you needed..." a feint voice was heard causing him to look back only to see a brunette male floating in the air, and landed to sit beside him. "...look at the stars instead"

"I thought you're an alien, not a wizard?"

Tooru wore a poker face, looking at him before saying "Why are you always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a savage handsome motherfucker?" Hajime raised a brow and gave him a death glare, a glare like he could kill him anytime. Tooru felt like daggers were stabbed through him as he looked back. "I'm kidding!! I just felt like flying since it looked cool in the movies"

"Don't use too much of that power"

"Why? You scared I might run out and die-"

"Yes"

Tooru didn't expect to hear that from Hajime without hesitation. Hajime was looking at him seriously, scolding him about using his power too much and stop using it in places people might see. But Tooru didn't hear anything, there was no voice, nor a single hum from the wind.

"Iwa-chan, thanks for helping me that night" Tooru smiled a warmly as he closed the gap between them when he leaned his shoulder on his best friend's shoulder.

"And thank you for making my wish come true"

Once again, their surroundings became quiet. They both looked at the stars, they just listened how the leaves rustle as the wind blows. Tooru sat there listening to his heartbeat and closed his eyes. He thought about the world he was from, and compared it to the home he is in.

"Hey, I've been wondering..." Hajime spoke up being the first one to break the silence enveloping them. "What do you think is your color?" Tooru flinched at the sudden question. He never thought this day would really come, he thought Hajime wouldn't mind about that topic.

"I don't know, you tell me"

"I'm the one asking here-" Tooru didn't waste anymore time. He made a stunt Hajime has seen before under a starry sky. Tooru placed his middle finger slant with his index on his chest, and a moment after, the glowing marble was visible floating in front of them. "What are you doing?"

Tooru handed it to him and said "I'm giving you my heart, please take care of it" the younger didn't want to accept and attempted to shove his arm away, but Tooru insisted. "This way, you don't have to worry about me" the way the brunette smiled at him was mesmerizing, his head was empty and he felt lighter as the marble landed on his palm. His eyelids felt heavier the longer he stared at him, but he knew he needed to stay awake. He felt the urge to slap himself to stay awake, but he couldn't. The last thing he saw was his best friend landing a peck on his forehead with a tear streaming down his cheeks before saying; "Iwa-chan, please take good care of my heart"

But despite that crying, crunched face, Hajime found it beautiful.

Hajime jerked up from his bed the next day, his hand was holding a bluish marble and a tear staining his cheek as he cried trying to remember what he dreamed of.

\---

There was a voice, it was warm, light and relaxing. Although it was slightly annoying. Hajime always waited, sitting on their roof, looking at the stars, wishing he knew what he's been looking for. He was waiting for a shooting star to pass by, he wanted to wish for something. But everytime he tried thinking about it, it would always get blocked by a headache.

"This is fucking annoying" Hajime cursed under his breath as he hold onto his necklace. He looked at it and stared as the a blue and a bit shade of purple swam inside it. His eyes also caught a sparkling star-like thing inside it and he rolled it in between his thumb and index finger. But to his surprise, Hajime started crying. It was as if there's something important he's losing. He pulled his knees closer to him ang hugged him with his left hand, leaving the other holding onto the piece or marble close to his tightening chest.

"Why the fuck am I crying?"

The next day arrived and Hajime found himself lying on his bed. His alarm clock rang multiple times, but he ignored it. Hajime threw a pillow on top of his head and buried himself between it and his bed. He didn't really know why he's being depressed this whole month, but Hajime never smiled since then.

His teammates asked him, his classmates, his friends, and his mother. "Are you okay?" but all he did was nod and walk out.

The clock rang once again interrupting his thoughts as he cry under the pillow. Hajime opened his eyes and an image popped inside his head.

He saw a star, a man, and a smile.

He didn't knew who it was, but to him, he was really familiar. His messy brown hair that looked like it wasn't brushed, for him looked kind of... pretty. Hajime closed his eyes once again after throwing the noisy clock that broke into pieces as it hit the wall. He tried imagining the image he saw, but to no avail, he saw nothing but darkness. This caused the male to throw his things and roll himself on top of his bed, he didn't knew what to do, or what to say. He just cried there not knowing what he's been missing.

"What the fuck am I looking for?"

It was darkness, inside his mind was emptiness. But then, one image changed that surroundings.

Hajime ventured his gaze in any angle, but he saw nothing aside from darkness. His head tilted to his side and squinted his eyes as one sparkling light appeared before him.

Hajime did not come to school. That same day, he wore his clothes, stood up and then he ran. Hajime ran and ran and ran, he ran until his feet got tired. He ran until he bathes with sweat, he ran with every ounce of his strength. He let his feet take him anywhere else, but he didn't want to stay home. The familiar surroundings in his home made him felt like he lost something and he couldn't find it.

He found himself standing in the middle of an empty road. The night sky was visible once again, ang the rustling of leaves greeted his sense of hearing. The wind blew and Hajime walked along the line of trees. The road wasn't dark, but it wasn't bright either. The street lights 3 meeters apart was the only source of light, because as he looked up to see the moon, it was hidden by the clouds. Hajime's brows furrowed in frustration, but a blinking star caught his attention. It was a if the star was inviting him to follow it. And so, Hajime did. He walked past the trees, not caring about the bugs that bit him. Hajime stared at the star as he walked almost tripping from the broken branches and rocks. Until he reached the end of his path.

He looked down to see himself standing on top of a cliff. The city could be seen when he looked straight, a road when he looked down, and the bright star when he looked up.

Hajime sighed and sat on the edge of that cliff with his legs hanging as he sway them.

The male crossed his arms and used them as a pillow looking at the sky. He closed his eyes, and saw an image.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦, 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥... 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥"

\---

"You see, my mother used to tell me..." Tooru laid flat on his back beside his friend on the roof. "The stars are our guide once the moon is out of sight"

"Let me leave you in the middle of nowhere and come back here looking only at one star" Hajime joked.

"You know what? I'm not sharing anymore thoughts if you're being a dick" Tooru sat up once again crossing his arms and raising a brow at the younger. Hajime who laid there with a smile on his lips as he tease the other, saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish" he said not looking at him.

But instead, Tooru didn't mind him and just rolled his eyes. "You wasted that one wish" Hajime complained.

"Wishing on a shooting star? Seriously? Aren't you too old for that?"

"Oh really?" Hajime stood up and shake off his back. "But a shooting star fulfilled a wish I made when I met you"

Tooru felt his whole self heat up. But he felt thankful that the place was dark enough to hide that redness in his face. As the moonlight reflects Tooru's face, Hajime couldn't help but stare with a smile on his face. The way his eyes glistened under the sky felt different. 

He's still beautiful.

\---

The bell rang, Hajime took his bag and stood up to leave the class. The students came running out of their rooms, some flirting, and some laughing their asses of by their jokes. Hajime walked out of the room and jog on his way home.

A peculiar tree caught his attention. Its branch was torn off and the leaves fell one by one as seconds pass by, but the other trees stayed the same. Hajime stared at it for another minute before walking right past it and reaching the same fence he always climbed to get to the river when he was a kid. He held the marble hanging from his neck before jumping, his hand reached the top of the fence and jumped to the other side.

His eyes scanned his surroundings as his feet landed on the ground. The river had water streaming, but not as much back when he used to sit beside it. There were no more frogs jumping from any angles, only bugs were caught by Hajime's attention. The side of the river had grasses unlike before, he used to lay down a dirt and muddy ground. Some flowers even bloomed near, and the trees looked so healthy.

"𝘐𝘸𝘢-𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯, 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴?" 𝘛𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘶 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥.

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?"

"𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦?"

His eyes widened as his knees felt weak. Hajime walked towards a familiar spot, and saw the same crater.

"𝘐𝘸𝘢-𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦!" 𝘛𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘶 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘏𝘢𝘫𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘵.

"𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵! 𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴- 𝘈𝘩!!"

"𝘐𝘸𝘢-𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯!" 𝘛𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘶 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘏𝘢𝘫𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧𝘧. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘛𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴.

"𝘜𝘸𝘢𝘩, 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘵!!" 𝘏𝘢𝘫𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘨.

𝘖𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘛𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘦.

Hajime stood beside the huge rock in regret. "How could I forget?"

The memories slid back into his mind and he remembered everything clear as a day. He remembered how his friend would pout when he teases him, how his crappy friend would wink at any random girl while he wished he could just stare at him. Hajime remembered how sparkly his eyes were the night before he left.

His hand traveled to the hanging marble around his neck. "So, that's your color?" the colors blue and purple swam inside the marble as he stare at it, we was also amazed as how some sparkling particles showed just like a star.

Tears started to flow out of his eyes just like the river he used to stay with. His chest felt tight as he kneeled holding the marble towards his chest. Hajime cried, begging the sky to bring his friend back to him. He didn't even knew what happened, but he refused to believe. He thought maybe this was just like those stupid pranks, Tooru pulled. He thought maybe all of this was just a joke.

But as he sat on too of that rock and waited for some miracle to happen, he knew it was real.

"How the fuck could you leave me, without saying a proper goodbye?"

"𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘐𝘸𝘢-𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯" 𝘛𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘶 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘸. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸, 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥.

Hajime opened his window only to be greeted by a chilling blow of wind. Hajime looked up and the sky was clear. The full moon was visible, the night sky was starry and had a mixing colors of purple and blue. He tried looking at the moon in an angle where he could see it full, but the leaves on the tree in front of his window was on the way.

Hajime took his sweater and climbed it to reach the roof.

But on top awaited a standing star looking straight at him with frown.

"I know what you're gonna say..." Tooru started, just like then, the moonlight reflected the tears that were streaming from his eyes. Hajime still couldn't believe what he's seeing as he took careful steps towards the other. "...that I'm so selfish for leaving you behind. I didn't bother to think what you might feel if I left, I-I know I-" but his sentence was cut off by the other jimping to hug him tight.

He opened his mouth to say something, but more tears run down as he held the brunette's cheeks with his own palm. "You..." Hajime felt weak, it was like a dream he always wanted to come true. "You're just as beautiful as the night i lost you"

Both of them sat on the roof with mixed emotions. They felt glad to see each other once again, Hajime felt happy to be with him again, but Tooru...

...he felt guilty.

Just like old times, both of them sat under the beautiful night sky, listening to each other's stories about how their day started, and to how it ended. Hajime chuckled at the crappy jokes Tooru had, and Tooru, staring at how the other's smile looked so mesmerizing just like how the other sees his eyes.

"Iwa-chan" Hajime who was wiping his tears away looked at the male beside him. "You have my heart do you?"

"Yep" Hajime fished his pocket and got the marble in his palm. "It showed colors, but you're here. What does that mean?"

"That's... actually why I came back" Tooru closed his hand that was holding the marble before smiling at the other. The familiar smile he always had, the genuine, annoying and warm smile. There were blue and purple orbs floating in the air coming from Tooru's hand.

He's fading away.

"The power... is running out" Hajime felt his throat drying. He just stared at the hand holding his and let his tears fall once again. It irritates him how he just wiped those tears off earlier, and now they're back. "I didn't want to leave without a goodbye"

Turns out this was just another nightmare.

"I guess I don't have a choice..." Hajime sat up straight. He intertwined his fingers with Tooru's, holding his hand. Between them was his heart, and he stared at the sky. There was a lump building inside his throat as he refrained himself from crying out loud.

Tooru placed his head on top of his shoulder. He stared at his friend's crying face as the half of him is almost gone and turned into those colorful orbs. "Iwa-chan, I saw a shooting star... Make a wish?"

"I don't need it anymore"

Tooru looked at him with a confused face "Why?"

Hajime looked up. He stared at the sky, the stars and the moon. But he didn't want to look at the fading male beside him. He didn't want to beg for him to stay, he didn't want to see him in that state.

"Iwa-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

His breathing hitched as he answered; "Meeting you was the only wish I'll ask for again and again"

And Tooru vanished, a blue and purple marble was left on Hajime's palm.


End file.
